


What He Wants The Most

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants The Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Wants The Most  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's only one thing that he wants.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [First Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1275034) written for spn_bigpretzel

He wasn’t good at small talk never had been. He just ate his steak and listened as Mary talked.

John couldn’t believe this was happening. _They were really together on a date._ He would never have thought they stood a chance. They hadn’t gotten along at all. But still there was something about her that tied his insides into a knot.

Mary took a sip of her iced tea. “Tell me about yourself. What makes John Winchester happy?”

The moment she asked the question he knew he was in serious trouble. The only answer he could think of was _Mary._


End file.
